rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Mathus Mortyga
|text1=Humanoid|item2= |text2=Vampyre|caption = "Most of my kin chose brute force, I chose Power."}}Mathus Volantis Aeron Strydar Mortyga Foryx, the second son of a dwindling nobility in Kandarin, was raised to be a scholar. He was turned into a Vampyre by the Foryx, and currently acts as the Master of the Cobalt Scribes in the Archives of Solace, a group of selected Vyres that are devoted in nearly a religious manner to the Archives and its texts, and Grand Architect of the Foryxian Citadel. And after having shown loyalty to the Lord Foryx, he was raised to the title of Vyrelord, although with no lands to govern, it is at the moment a purely ceremonial title to show his loyalty to the Coven. He is roleplayed by the user Mathus M. Apperance Humanoid form Mathus stands 5'4" tall. His body is rather slim, with markings of muscles. His skin is greyish, which almost looks green in the garbs that Mathus wears, which also attributes in contrasting his muscles. His ears are long and pointy, a bit shorter than those of an average elf. The claw-like nails on his fingers are about 3 centimetres long.Mathus' face is lean and smooth, with a sharp chin and pointy ears. the location where his nose would've been is flat, showing off a pair of springs, and his mouth is petite and thin.Mathus have black, slick hair and the electric blue eyes of the Foryx coven.All in all, Mathus might be considered handsome and Lordly by Vampyre standards, furthermore attributed by his formal clothing. Full form Mathus' appearance changes drastically as he takes on this form, though his height and eyes remain the same. His body becomes thin and slim, losing most body fat. While his skin is now dark grey, the membrane of his mighty 16,5ft long wings take on a hue of murky green. His claws are now 5 centimeters long, being fit to cause serious wounds, just like his 1.3 inch long fangs. His ears grow longer and pointier, but his hair disappears, and his nose flattens. The shape of his eyes change as well, but he still retains the same eye color. Wardrobe He casually wears a long, black coat with leather pads, trimmed with golden thread and buttons. Underneath he has a white, plain shirt with decorated sleeves. He also wears a set of black trousers matching with his coat, including the golden trim, as well as a pair of black leather boots and gloves, which are trimmed as well.While in the Archives, Mathus wears a pair of 'half robes', coat-like in nature, but larger. The sleeves are decorated with a trim of emerald green thread following a spider net like pattern, as is the collar.Around his neck, hangs a green crystal pendant, which lets him observe Port Phasmatys from afar, and more often than not, in his hand, a green old tome, which when he writes in, the text appears in an identical the Archives of Solace. Knowledge and Abilities Being a scholar and a great reader(and writer) of books, Mathus has much knowledge of the history, and nature, of the world.He doesn't naturally engage in combat, but he knows how to defend himself. He learned how to wield a short sword when he was a child, and was taught by the household's Master of arms. He kept on training until he was sent to study in Ardougne. There, he learned how to fight with his fists and knives.As a Vampyre, Mathus uses his razor sharp claws and Vampyric strength to defeat his foes.But it is more common that Mathus makes use of Shadow and Blood magic, having practised it for centuries.With the use of his amulet, he is able to teleport to the Archives of Solace, and observe the Port Phasmatys from afar. Place of Residency He lives in the Archives of Solace, which is a set of caves hosting the great library of his patron, Lord Lothorian Foryx. The caves are located deep under the harbour of Port Phasmatys. The Foryx Coven '' ''When Mathus was bitten and turned into a Vampyre, the blood of the Foryx ran through his veins, and thus he became a member of the CovenMathus, who prefers the quill over the sword, is the leader of the Cobalt Scribes, and Master of the Archives of Solace, the great library under Port Phasmatys, where the Scribes live. History Early life Being the second son of a nobleman, he was neglected by his father, and always lived in the shadow of his elder brother who would inherit the family lands. He was sent to a small trading town(Which would later become Ardougne) to study under a scholar. When he was not studying, Mathus was found often drinking in the local tavern with his friends, fighting in dark alleys, and visiting the brothels for a good time. Mathus was called back to his family home several years later. He was told that his brother had been contacted by a zealous knight who had filled him with dreams of glory and riches by rescuing Morytania from the 'horrors of Zamorak', Believing, his brother had hired a band of mercenaries and had travelled to Morytania with the knight, but the stream of letters had ceased after that the small army had crossed the Salve. Mathus was told to travel to Morytania to find his brother, or to not return at all. Bitterly, Mathus had bought a horse and had ridden to Morytania. When he arrived, Mathus quickly gained the attention of the Vampyres after asking around for his brother, and was quickly captured by the Foryx. However, he soon proved himself to be of use to the coven, and their patron, Lothorian Foryx, allowed Mathus to stay, as a servant. Vampyrism After that he had proved his loyalty, he was deemed worthy to be granted the gift of Vampyrism.The Coven assembled, and he was bitten by Rosemarie Foryx on the neck, who transferred some of her Foryx blood to him. After a week of pain and a drastic personality change, he had become a Juvenile.As the years passed, he went through the Juvinate stage and then finally became a Vyre. A Game of Shadows Shortly after that Sonia Foryx, the daughter of Lady Rosemarie, was kidnapped, Mathus visited a cave under the Port's new tower, after having gone there to inspect the construction work.Down there,Lord James Mysts ensared Mathus in Shadows, breaking into his mind and rendering him unconscious. Then, Lord Mysts modified Mathus' memories, cutting out what he had been doing during the kidnapping of Sonia, and instead replaced it with a memory of Mathus and Carnivus breaking into Sonia's house and kidnapping her.Lord Mysts later left, leaving Mathus unconscious with the memory of a rock falling down on him.Later, Thorvald and Aynaet du Marais visited Mathus in the Archives. After a few wary questions, Mathus offered the two Fairy blood, upon at which Aynaet said that she had come to arrest him, since Carnivus had confessed to the alleged kidnapping. Worried, Mathus told the two of his innocense, and after some explaining from Aynaet, Mathus agreed to come with Aynaet, under the false promise of being given a room worthy of his rank, as well as bearing the right to speak with whomever he wished. Mathus was thrown into a tiny cell in which he could barely move, even having to sleep in his own excrements.During this time, he was regularly tortured, something that would scar him for quite some time. At one point, Lord Foryx permitted Mathus to temporarily leave his cell to attend to the Vaeyl ball, which Mathus did gladly.A whole year later, Mathus was let out of his cramped cell, and was restored to his former duties. Minor events Mathus went on a mission to kill a Necromancer, who turned out to be a powerful Mahjarrat. After a long battle, the Vampyres managed to defeat the Mahjarrat. Mathus took his staff to Mathus' office for studying.At several points, Mathus has recruited members of the Coven to act as his servants and spies, giving them special rings that attach themselves to the wearers blood circulation, making it hard and painful for the wearer to remove the ring. Some examples are Thorvald, Arch, Carnivus and Azalin.For his duty as an Architect, Mathus was given a statue of himself, which now stands outside the Citadel keep. Recent events Mathus was released from prison. The Network One day in the Archives, Mathus read about the political intrigues in the Human Kingdoms, about murders, spies and betrayals. After some time of thinking, he concluded that it would be beneficial for him to have a group of people who were loyal to him and did his bidding. That was the day that he founded the Dead Hand, a group of people loyal to Mathus who would act as his eyes, his ears, sometimes even his hands as they murdered, the touch of death is everywhere, are the words of the Dead Hand, in the Watch and amongst the Servants they roam. Relations 'Parents:'Father: Aeron Mortyga Deceased, died of a Heart attack, caused by posion.Mother: Elissa Strydar Mortyga, deceased, committed Suicide after that neither of her sons returned from Morytania.Sire: Rosemarie ForyxSiblings:Brother: William Mortyga Deceased, disappeared in MorytaniaSpouseChildrenProgeny'sMalakai TurnedLady Allisa Foryx Blood Transfusion, without the knowledge of MathusAzalin Rae TurnedCarnivus Blood Transfusion, as a reward for protecting SoniaMelora Turned, she was an elf.Theodore Ragnar Turned, he was a Wizard, which could be useful. Trivia *Being a scholar, Mathus has studied history, geography, geology, economy, astronomy, biology, diplomacy, poetry, and even some basic magic.*He is very fond of blood wine, preferably spiced.*Being a member of the Foryx Coven, he naturally carries a scent of rain and mist, but the scent of old tomes is stronger.*More often than not, he is seen carrying his green tome, which is connected with the Archives of Solace.*As a human, Mathus used to have a Wolf pup.*Contrary to above, he is terrified of Spiders, as he stumbled into a cave which hosted giant spiders when he was a child. Gallery Mathus close up.png|Mathus when he was HumanMathus Juvinate Avatar.png|Mathus in his casual outfitMathus Full Form Avatar.png|Mathus in his Vyre formMathus M Nobleman.jpg|''A sketch of Mathus as a human.'' Category:Characters Category:Vampyre Category:Male Category:Foryx Category:Morytania Category:Evil Category:Political Figure